


The Quest Begins

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: The Quest for Q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Crack, M/M, MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April!The quest begins here...Q has been attacked with a compound that has left him in a coma. Bond and Alec and the others must race to find the antidote before the worst happens! Also, this challenge will beunbelievablymeta!
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Quest for Q [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	The Quest Begins

_**Start** _

“Oh, thank God you’re back!” Moneypenny cried out when James walked into the office to report on a successful mission, and he raised an eyebrow as she scrabbled at the intercom. “Why can’t you stay in touch...”

Mallory’s door was shoved open from inside and Tanner gestured James in vigorously. James raised the other eyebrow as Moneypenny pushed inside past him.

“Q’s been attacked,” Mallory said brusquely. “He’s alive, but he’s been...infected, I suppose, by a combination biological/nanotech compound he was working on with the Bioweapons Division. The containment protocols were sabotaged and he was exposed. He’s in some sort of coma.”

James froze in place, fighting down a flash of icy panic. “And what is being done for him?”

“That’s the problem. We know there’s an antidote for the stuff, but Q’s files are damn near impossible to break into. We’ve a team of our best hackers, trained by Q himself, working on them, but we’ve had no success so far. It was the antidote he was intending to test when he was attacked, so it’s entirely possible that it exists only in his own head. You _know_ how he works...”

James did indeed. Q was brilliant and creative and more than a little erratic in his own methodology, even if he demanded the rest of his department adhere to proper standards. “And where is...?”

Mallory’s door flew open again and Alec strode in, clutching a piece of paper. “Thank fuck you’re finally back,” he said, glaring at James as he came over. He threw the paper onto Mallory’s desk and pulled James into a quick embrace. “He’s alive and holding strong,” he said quietly, directly into James’ ear. “And I’ve got an idea.”

“What is this?” Mallory asked, holding up what looked like an old-fashioned fantasy map by the corner as if it were a dead rodent.

“That,” Alec said, “was in Q’s printer tray. The time stamp shows it was printed just before Q headed for the lab, so it was the last thing he was thinking about before he went to work on the compound.”

“And why is that important?” Tanner asked with a frown, watching Moneypenny take the map from M, her face intent as she studied it.

“Because it provides a strong framework for a shared dream,” Alec said, crossing his arms.

James turned to look at him. “You want to extract the antidote from Q’s comatose mind? Using dreamsharing?”

“I...might be able to get my hands on a PASIV and some Somnacin,” Alec admitted with a shrug.

James’ mouth curled up at the corner. All the double-ohs had done some dreamshare training when the technology had first come out and Alec had taken to it like a barracuda to a tropical reef.

“This is the MI6 Cafe April Challenge,” Moneypenny said, looking up from the map. “I think Q was planning some fic for it.”

Both Mallory and Tanner gave her the most blank looks James had ever seen on a living human face.

Moneypenny made an exasperated noise. “He writes fanfic for relaxation. I’ve read several of his stories - they’re quite good.” Both men were still blinking at her. “Fan fiction? Creative writing? Archive of Our Own? You’ve never heard of AO3?” She turned to Alec and James with a scowl.

James raised his hands defensively. “The last I knew he was still working on that Johnlock thing of his.”

Alec tilted his head as he frowned at the map. “Was he writing fic for it or was he part of the organizing team?”

“Does it matter?” Mallory snapped. “If you’ve a way to reach either him or the antidote,” he snatched the map away from Moneypenny and thrust it at James and Alec, “do it _now_.”


End file.
